


Calm After the Storm

by imbeccacile



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Dimentio has been destroyed. Mario needs some time to unwind, but luckily Peach is there for him.





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just replayed spm meeeee

Mario glanced around, relieved but exhausted. They’d managed to defeat Dimentio and stop the destruction of all worlds. They all deserved this break.

 

Luigi was getting along rather well with O’Chunks, despite the latter being pretty loud for his brother’s taste. Bowser mostly kept to himself, enjoying the food and making sarcastic comments to Merlon, who simply laughed them off. The Pixls lay in a group near the corner, getting some well deserved rest.

 

Peach and Mimi were comforting Nastasia, who was slowly looking a bit better. She even smiled a little. He watched her for a moment, then shifted his gaze to look at Peach, who was laughing at something Mimi said.

 

His heart skipped a beat, just as it usually did when he was around her. He was just grateful that she had been by his side this whole time.

 

Excusing himself quietly, he stepped outside for some fresh air. The sky was a beautiful light yellow, like the beginnings of sunset. Carefully, the plumber sat on the ground, leaning against Merlon’s house as he stared at the sky.

 

Tippi, he thought, glancing to where the Void used to be. Thank you for having so much faith in me.

 

He knew, wherever she was, she was happy. That was all he cared about, but he certainly would miss her presence after all of this time. Hopefully, she and Blumiere were living out their lives as they had promised.

 

Shutting his eyes for a moment, the man took a deep breath. They’d really done it. They’d won.

 

“Hey, Mr. Hero. What are you doing out here all alone?” Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Peach standing by the door. She was smiling, so Mario smiled, too.

 

“Just thinking,” he replied, glancing back up at the sky.

 

He heard her laugh a little, and her footsteps came closer. “Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“Of course not, Princess,” he answered with a shake of his head, looking back at her to gesture beside him.

 

She smiled a little more and nodded, carefully sitting beside him. Their shoulders touched as she tucked her knees underneath her.

 

They were both quiet for a long moment, staring at the spot in the sky where the Void had been.

 

“It’s...kind of strange, isn’t it?” she asked quietly. He looked at her curiously. “That it’s all over? I feel like we’ve been running around forever, trying to prevent the end of all worlds.”

 

Mario chuckled a little. It was true. They’d had little to no breaks, rushing from dimension to dimension to find the Pure Hearts, and it seemed like they’d been doing so for a very long time.

 

Nodding, the plumber stared at the sky. “It’s finally over. We did it.”

 

“We did,” she agreed, and comfortable silence fell over them again. After a moment or two, he felt a weight on his shoulder, and as he realized it was Peach’s head, his face quickly turned red, though he said nothing.

 

Instead, he grinned like an idiot. Perhaps Luvbi has been correct in assuming she was his “lady friend.”

 

“Mario?” her voice was soft, and he glanced down at her. “Do...Do you believe it’s true? That Tippi...Timpani and Blumiere survived somehow?”

 

He frowned a little, because he was sure that out of everyone, Peach was the one who believed it most. He supposed she was just a bit on edge; not that he could blame her. “I do,” he said finally, carefully taking one of her hands in his own. “The power of their love was unlike anything I’d ever seen.”

 

She laughed a little. “Me neither,” she admitted, and squeezed his hand.

 

Mario rested his head lightly on top of hers. For the first time since he’d heard the prophecy, he felt relaxed.

 

The world was saved, and maybe it was time to find love like Blumiere and Timpani’s.

 

He smiled a little as he watched the sky. Maybe saving the whole world wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
